Amor Eterno
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Sonfic. Un amor eterno, inolvidable, tan fuerte que cruza las barreras de la muerte. Yaoi KaiRei


Nyhao ^_^. Bien, les traigo este sonfic, la canción es amor eterno, es un poco triste, n_n pero ese es mi estilo. Espero que les guste.  
  
Dedicado a : Javi: ^_^ que la quiero mucho y que siempre me apoya Neko: n_n que es una gran amiga Rika: ^-^ porque la quiero mucho Lilith: porque n_n siempre esta allí para apoyarme. A mi ciber familia, a mis amigos, amigas, y a todos los que leen mis fics. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo a durante el tiempo que llevo aquí.  
  
^__^ bien, lo que esta centrado es la letra de la canción, ahora si, les dejo con el fic:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AMOR ETERNO  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos  
que lloran en silencio por tu amor,  
me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro  
el tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós.  
  
Un chico entro a su gran habitación, sus ojos café rojizos derramaban algunas lagrimas aun, revelando el gran dolor que sentía su corazón, opacando su anterior brillo, mostrando tan solo dolor. No prendió la luz, tan solo se recostó en la cama, boca abajo, ocultando su rostro entre la almohada. Había pasado un año de eso. Demasiado dolor, demasiado vació en su alma, su corazón desvanecido y esa sensación de estar completamente hueco lo había dominado. No hacía nada mas que llorar. Un año... una muerte en vida era lo que sufría. Camino hasta el pasillo, donde con pasos pesados y cansados caminaba evitando mirar su reflejo en los espejos de este. No quería ver como había desaparecido toda altivez y orgullo, cualquier rastro de frialdad he indiferencia; dejando en su lugar la imagen viva del dolor y la angustia.  
  
Como extrañaba a su gatito... ¡Cuanto deseaba tenerlo en sus brazos! Daría todo por estar con el nuevamente, abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo. Pero ya no era posible, ya todo estaba perdido. El destino hizo de las suyas y le arrebato lo que mas quiso. Rei.  
  
Un año. Un año de no ver esos ojos dorados o esa sonrisa que mostraba ese colmillito que lo hacía ver tan atractivo. Pero antes de marcharse, ese brillo aun permanecía y esa ultima sonrisa fue mas hermosa que las demás. Pero se había ido. Había dicho adiós. Estaba muerto...  
  
Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento  
  
pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer  
  
prefiero, estar dormido que despierto  
de tanto que me duele que no estés  
  
Un año. tanto tiempo atrapado en el pasado, pensando solamente en ese día, en ese ultimo adiós. Y cuanto mas intentaba hacerse a la realidad, mas vividas sentía las sensaciones, mas fuerte escuchaba la vos de su neko, mas real las imágenes de ellos dos juntos. Las primeras semanas, fueron los chicos los que lo ayudaron a vivir en algo parecido a la vida real, por lo menos así parecía, aunque en su mente, el bicolor seguía perdido en esos días de dicha para el y su lindo gatito. A veces sonreía sin notarlo y era cuando los demás se daban cuenta de que otra vez los había abandonado para escapar de todo. Pero siempre regresaba, siempre volvía a la realidad, y era en ese momento cuando las lagrimas surcaban su rostro. El gran Kai Hiwatari, el mismo chico indiferente, lloraba. Lloraba hasta quedarse dormido, y eso era, prefería dormir que seguir despierto. Y soñaba que estaba con su amor...  
  
Como quisiera  
que tu viveras  
que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran  
cerrado nunca  
y estar mirándolos  
  
Pero cuando despertaba, no deseaba mas que volver a ver esos ojos dorados, llenos de brillo y ternura mirarlo. Deseaba que ese fatal día no existiera en el calendario, que jamás hubiera tenido que poner flores en el ataúd de su amor, mirando esos ojos cerrados, que ya nunca se volverían a abrir, que jamás lo mirarían con picardía y cariño, de manera sensual y juguetona.  
  
Amor eterno  
e inolvidable  
  
Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de tanto tiempo pasado, aun podía sentir lo mismo al ver un retrato de Rei, aun suspiraba al imaginarse durmiendo con el, sintiendo sus manos en su piel y como lo abrazaba. Su aroma seguía impregnado en cada rincón de su habitación, toda su esencia seguía en esa mansión que compartieron por mas de un año. Su amor era eterno, no se acababa por el tiempo, la ausencia ni el dolor, en cambio, parecía hacerse mas fuerte, parecían estrecharse mas los lazos de amor. A pesar de la muerte, su amor sobrevivía.  
  
Pero tarde o temprano  
yo voy a estar contigo  
para seguir  
amándonos  
  
Kai camino hasta el cementerio. Parecía que el cielo se había puesto de acuerdo con el dolor de Kai, pues estaba lloviendo. Allí, Kai se arrodillo frente a la tumba y deposito unas hermosas flores. ¿Como se llamaban? Lo había olvidado, era algo sobre vida, algo sobre eternidad.  
  
-- Hermosas flores -- Dijo una voz detrás de el. Volteo y se vio justo frente a Mariah. Esta tomo una y la olio -- Siemprevivas, Rei siempre se reía de ese nombre.  
  
Kai asintió. Desde la muerte de Rei, Mariah ya no significaba nada. Ya no la odiaba ni le tenía celos, ya no sentía nada hacía la pelirrosa a su lado. Mariah deposito nuevamente la flor.  
  
-- Cuanto se te extraña Rei -- Dijo la pelirrosa dejando caer algunas lagrimas.  
  
-- "Pero algún día estaremos juntos nuevamente" -- Pensó el bicolor cerrando los ojos.  
  
Yo he sufrido mucho por tu ausencia  
desde ese día hasta hoy no soy feliz,  
aunque tengo muy tranquila mi conciencia  
sé que pude haber yo hecho más por ti.  
  
Los demás empezaron a llegar, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Bryan y Tala. Hacía exactamente un año desde que allí mismo se habían reunido para dar el ultimo adiós a Rei. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que sufrieran, sabían que quien mas dolor sentía era Kai. Podían notar como el dolor había dejado huella en su amigo. Sus ojos opacos, vacíos, tristes; sus facciones dolorosas y la ausencia de esa característica habilidad de ocultar sus emociones dejaban ver que el dolor lo había carcomido. Parecía que no hubiera vuelto a sonreír o a ser feliz, a darse un momento de diversión o de paz.  
  
Todos dejaron en la tumba flores y coronas, adornándola haciéndola ver hermosa. Después, cansados de tanta muerte a su alrededor, se fueron. Tan solo Kai permanecía en el mismo lugar.  
  
Si, tenía tranquila la conciencia, no tenía en su corazón algún dejo de culpa, no; no había sido su culpa la muerte de Rei. No había sido culpa de nadie, fue tan solo un accidente. Pero Kai sabía que pudo haber hecho mas feliz a Rei antes de morir, que pudo evitar esas ocasionales riñas y esas horas de indiferencia, que pudo pasar mas tiempo con el y compartir mejores momentos. Pudo haber hecho tanto y no lo hizo...  
  
Oscura soledad estoy viviendo yo,  
la misma soledad de tu sepulcro,  
y es que tú eres el amor del cuál yo tengo  
el más triste recuerdo  
  
La noche cayo y la lluvia había cesado, el lugar vació y oscuro eran reflejo de su alma. Estaba solo, encerrado en su dolor y oculto entre el ayer y el hoy. Pero no sentía la soledad del lugar ni de su alma. Tan solo seguía divagando como siempre que iba a ese lugar en el hermoso pasado, en el precioso tiempo que compartió con su neko. Vivía cada momento en el recuerdo de su amor. Su único y real amor. El único que recordaba haber tenido el único que le fue correspondido, el único que lleno su corazón de felicidad y rompió las frías barreras a su alrededor... y el mas doloroso adiós...  
  
Pero como quisiera  
que tu viveras  
que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran  
cerrado nunca  
y estar mirándolos.  
  
-- Rei, ¿Porque tuviste que irte? -- Pregunto al vació mientras se aferraba de la banda roja del ying yang de Rei -- ¿Porque te fuiste? Yo... yo te amo, a pesar de todo, aun te amo. ¿Porque tenías que salir de casa ese día? ¿Acaso no viste que llovía? Sabía lo mucho que odiabas la lluvia, si la odiabas ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿No te importo?  
  
Se arrodillo frente a la tumba, dejándose caer pesadamente.  
  
-- ¿Porque tuviste que morir? Cuando éramos mas felices, cuando todo estaba perfecto, ¿Porque? -- Las palabras de su boca salían como si fueran susurros, su voz se había apagado y se confundía entre gemidos.  
  
Amor eterno  
e inolvidable  
pero tarde o temprano  
yo voy a estar contigo  
para seguir  
amándonos...  
  
-- Pero... pero... yo... yo te prometo volver a tu lado, te lo prometo. -- Dijo con voz entrecortada -- no te volveré a dejar, nunca, nunca...  
  
-- Kai... ya basta -- Dijo una voz a su lado. Ni siquiera volteo, no le interesaba saber quien era quien le hablaba. --Deja de culparte.  
  
-- Yo no tuve la culpa -- Dijo Kai, tan solo para hacer sentir mejor al rubio a su lado.  
  
Max ayudo a Kai a levantarse y lo llevo con los demás. Después, todos juntos llegaron a un lugar especial, uno que traía tan tristes y amargos recuerdos, pero que Kai insistió en visitar.  
  
En un estrecho tramo, de unos 5 metros, marcado por el frenon de el vehículo que allí había derrapado y una cruz de madera marcaban el lugar donde el chico de ojos dorados había abandonado al mundo.  
  
Ojos que,  
han derramado tantas lagrimas por pena  
de dolor, de amor  
de tantas despedidas y de esperas  
  
Con su mirada contemplo el lugar, permanecía casi idéntico a aquella vez, igual de húmedo y frió. Sus recuerdos lo llevaron dolorosamente a ese día...  
  
Kai estaba en casa, simple y sencillamente aburrido, como siempre. Miro afuera, el clima era agradable para el, el cielo estaba nublado y una ligera llovizna caía, así que decidió salir a caminar.  
  
El tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que la lluvia arreciaba y pronto no era una llovizna, sino un vendaval lo que caía.  
  
Rei estaba preocupado, Kai se había ido en medio de la lluvia, y aunque sabía que no le afectaría a su bicolor, quería y deseaba estar con su chico. Extrañaba tanto el sentirse apreciado, querido, deseado, amado. Kai seguía siendo el mismo chico frió, pero a veces se comportaba tan lindo con el, era poco frecuente, pero las cosas estaban cambiando para bien y se sentía feliz. Nunca supo porque, pero salió de casa y comenzó a buscarlo, hasta llegar a la carretera...  
  
Kai estaba cerca de allí, debajo de un hermoso roble, protegido de la lluvia; ahora que lo pensaba, Rei se enojaría porque no llegaría a casa temprano, ya empezaba el ocaso, el mejor momento del día para los dos, pues ambos iban a la terraza y veían como el sol se ocultaba, dando lugar a la noche... ¡Maldición! no llegaría al atardecer... no tenía ni idea de que tan cierto sería eso.  
  
Nunca pudo descubrir como paso, pero escucho un auto derrapar y lo próximo que recordaba era tener el cuerpo de Rei entre sus manos, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Estaba vivo, aun estaba vivo, respiraba y su corazón latía. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, igual que sus ropas, pero estaba vivo. Kai intentaba despertarlo, sin conseguirlo, susurraba su nombre dolorosamente, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría. De pronto escucho a Rei susurrando algo, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Kai se acerco mas para escuchar lo que decía.  
  
-- K-Kai... yo... l-lo siento, n-no debí venir, m-mira, todo esto... es mi culpa...  
  
-- No, es mi culpa, no debí salir, Rei no debí salir --Le dijo mientras las lagrimas caían en el rostro del neko.  
  
-- Ja, te-te lo dije, no eres... tan frío...  
  
-- ¿He?  
  
-- Tu-tus lagrimas... son cálidas... como tu corazón... --Dijo mientras extendía su brazo dolorosamente acariciando la mejilla del bicolor.  
  
-- Rei... mi gatito... --sollozaba Kai.  
  
-- Mi... mi avecilla ... yo, yo te... te amo -- Dijo Rei usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su lastimado cuerpo.  
  
-- Yo también, pero ya habrá mucho tiempo para decírmelo, mucho tiempo, yo... yo te llevare a un hospital y tu... tu estarás bien, y podremos regresar y ver la puesta de sol...  
  
-- El sol... allí esta... mira... el atardecer...  
  
-- Si, lo veo, pero no será el ultimo, mañana veremos otro y cada día otro --Vio como Rei cerraba los ojos -- No!! Rei!! despierta, no te duermas, por favor...  
  
-- Te amo...  
  
-- Te amo!!! Te amo mi lindo gatito!!! Te amo mi neko!!! Te amo Rei!! Pero este no es el fin!!  
  
-- Bésame...  
  
-- Pero mira como estas, apenas puedes respirar!!!  
  
-- Nos veremos luego... bésame... --Pidió nuevamente el neko cerrando los ojos.  
  
Kai no pudo evitar que una lagrima mas cayera de sus ojos. Era el fin. Acerco su rostro al de Rei y con suavidad, ternura, pasión, cariño, amor, tristeza y todo lo que sentía, beso la boca de su amor por ultima vez.  
  
Un ultimo latido, un ultimo suspiro, una ultima mirada y la promesa de un reencuentro en algún otro lugar... Kai se separo de Rei. Estaba muerto.  
  
Estrecho contra si el cuerpo de Rei, no le importaba que la lluvia hubiera menguado, no le importaron las personas que se acercaron, provenientes del auto que le quito la vida a su único y gran amor. Era una familia, hubo varios heridos, fracturas y cortes, trozos de vidrio encajados en la piel, pero todos a salvo.  
  
Se perdió en el tiempo, Kai se perdió, no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció abrazado de ese cuerpo inerte, aferrado a que todo era un mal sueño. Lo único que recordaba después de ese beso, era haber estado en el hospital unos días, haber asistido al funeral de Rei y regresar a casa. Al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron cuando, semanas después, llamo por teléfono a casa de Max, preguntando como estaba Rei, si ya había salido del hospital por lo del accidente del auto.  
  
Kai había vivido creyendo que nada había pasado, que Rei había sobrevivido al accidente y había ido al hospital. Entonces recordó todo de golpe, y desde entonces, vivía siendo una sombra de lo que fue, esperando el cumplimiento de una promesa.  
  
Soledad  
  
Eso es todo lo que tengo ahora  
  
y tus recuerdos  
que hacen mas  
triste la angustia de vivir  
pensando como siempre en ti.  
  
Se acerco a la cruz de madera y se arrodillo frente a ella. Ese había sido el verdadero lugar en el que Rei reposaba, no estaba allí su cuerpo, pero parte de su existencia permanecía allí. Los demás miraban desde lejos al enamorado agonizante, aquel que vivía en una pesadilla, sin ser ya nada, habiendo perdido todo en el mundo.  
  
Estaba solo, como siempre que pensaba en Rei, siempre que se perdía en los recuerdos. Las imágenes de su gatito sangrando, agonizante pero extrañamente tranquilo acosaban su mente y pasaban frente a sus ojos, haciendo el dolor mas profundo y superficial a la vez.  
  
Siempre estaba solo, siempre pensando en el, siempre recordando sus ojos, su boca, su sabor, el olor de su cabello y la suavidad de su piel.  
  
Ojos que  
te dieron tanto  
y que no han vuelto a verte  
hasta el sol de hoy.  
  
De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en una figura frente a el, sonrió ampliamente y una lagrima mas cayo. Era Rei. Su Rei estaba frente a el, tan bello y adorable como siempre, con su sonrisa tan agradable y sus ojos dorados brillante llenos de ternura y cariño. Un rayo de sol ilumino la imagen del difunto. Kai volteo hacía atrás, al oeste, y pudo ver como el sol se aproximaba al horizonte. Los demás lo veían confundidos, no lo habían vuelto a ver sonreír desde hacía un año, tampoco había observado ese brillo en su mirada y menos esa alegría en su semblante.  
  
Kai regreso su vista a Rei, viéndolo completamente embelesado. Siempre lo había imaginado como aquella tarde, ensangrentado, lastimado, con dolor y tristeza, y ahora lo tenía justo enfrente, pero su ropa inmaculadamente blanca y su rostro angelical, felino y hermoso no demostraban tristeza, al contrario; se veía realmente feliz.  
  
Tristes  
de tanto extrañarte  
y de tanto esperarte  
desde aquel adiós  
  
La tristeza de los ojos de Kai desapareció en ese instante. Tanto sufrimiento, tanto tiempo lo había extrañado, lo había esperado, y ahora estaba allí. No podía disimular su felicidad. El atardecer comenzó.  
  
-- Hoy, ¿Es el día? --Pregunto en un susurro a la figura de su amor.  
  
Rei asintió sonriendo.  
  
-- Miremos juntos el atardecer -- Dijo Rei. Kai se quedo tan maravillado al volver a escuchar la hermosa voz de su amor de nuevo.  
  
Kai obedeció y ante las mirada extrañada de los demás, les dirigió una alegre sonrisa, después desvió su mirada y continuo viendo como el astro rey desaparecía en el horizonte, dando lugar a la noche, al tiempo en que sentía los brazos de Rei en su cuello, como cuando vivían en la mansión...  
  
Amor eterno  
  
e inolvidable  
  
Así había sido su amor, tan fuerte, capaz de cruzar las barreras de la muerte y uniendo sus corazón aun tras las el tiempo y el espacio, a través de las dimensiones y los mundos.  
  
Pero tarde o temprano  
yo voy a estar contigo.  
  
El sol se oculto completamente, tan solo quedo un cielo salpicado de estrellas, y bajo este, un enamorado complacido.  
  
Comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho, como si algo lo apretara y comenzó a faltarle el aire. Cayo de bruces en el suelo húmedo, y los demás se acercaron a donde estaba.  
  
-- Kai!! Kai!!! -- Escuchaba las voces, pero poco a poco su vista se nublo, y en su vista solo quedo vació, pero; en medio de ese vació, estaba Rei esperando. Y el mundo desapareció y las voces se callaron. Ahora estaba junto a Rei, ambos envueltos de luz.  
  
-- Ahora estoy contigo -- Dijo Kai tomando la mano de su adorado neko.  
  
Para seguir amándonos...  
  
-- Y yo estoy contigo -- Le respondió Rei besando los labios de Kai, sintiendo la calidez de esa boca.  
  
-- Te extrañe tanto -- Sollozo Kai al terminar el beso, abrazando a su gatito.  
  
-- Pero ahora estamos juntos... -- Contesto Rei dejando caer una lagrima.  
  
-- Y nada podrá separarnos.  
  
-- Estaré aquí, siempre.  
  
-- estaremos juntos por siempre.  
  
-- Para seguir, amándonos -- Terminaron al unísono, mientras que sus manos se entrelazaban y sus cuerpos se estrechaban, desapareciendo en una hermosa luz dorada...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-- Kai!!! Kai!!!! -- Seguían gritando todos, Tyson tenía el cuerpo de Kai en sus brazos y lo movía intentando despertarlo.  
  
-- Ya basta!! -- grito Tala  
  
-- Necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital!!! --Reclamo la pelirrosa.  
  
-- Es inútil ... --Dijo Bryan  
  
-- ... esta muerto -- Termino Max, ante la mirada de los demás.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El examen medico no revelo nada. No hubo nada extraño, ni un infarto, un paro o algo así. El corazón de Kai, tan solo, dejo de latir. Solo eso. Fue la propia voluntad del joven enamorado el factor decisivo para detenerlo. El poder de la mente sobre el cuerpo.  
  
Y el triunfo del amor sobre la muerte...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
n_n espero que les halla gustado, esperare sus reviews.  
  
Oyasumi n_~  
::. Carpe Diem .:: 


End file.
